Hello Personal Hell
by Lovelesslife
Summary: This is a reading the books fan fic. Don't like? Don't read.


Dolores Umbridge, a short woman who looked remarkably like a toad, was pacing in her office trying to think of ways to discredit one of her students. Try as she might, she could not think of anything. The student hadn't done anything to draw her attention lately,so she had nothing to discredit him with. She gave a frustrated sigh and flopped into a chair. Maybe she should go for a walk, clear her head. Yes, that's exactly what she should do. And that is how she found herself standing outside of a room she'd never noticed before, debating whether or not to go in.

'Oh screw it.' She finally muttered, and pulling the door open, she went in.

The next day the students of Hogwarts waited impatiently for her to make her announcements so they could go to class. Umbridge however, was waiting for some guests from the ministry to arrive. Before they did, the Weasley family -minus Percy of course- came in, along with Remus Lupin, Tonks and a rather shaggy looking dog.

'Snuffels!' A voice from the Gryffindor table called, and the dog bounded up to a raven haired student. A bunch of redheads stood up and greeted their family, as Lupin and Tonks were greeted by the raven haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair across the table from him.

'Not that we're not happy to see you, but why are you here?' She asked as they all sat down.

'Dumbledore asked us to come here today. He didn't tell us why. Told us to bring your lovable not-so-stray dog too.' Tonks said grinning.

'His name is _Snuffels_ Tonks. When are you going to remember that?' The boy asked, putting emphasis on the name.

'When you pick a better name Harry. Snuffels just doesn't suit him.'

'Well, I'm hardly going to call him Fang, he's not a coward.' Harry argued back.

'And we're not calling him _Fluffy_ either. He's not a giant three-headed dog., The girl said grinning.

'Giant three-headed dog? Where do you guys come up with this stuff?' The eldest of the Weasley children asked, sitting by his younger brother.

'Trust me Bill,' The redheaded boy said with a wry grin. 'You don't want to know.'

The doors from the great hall opened then, and in walked the minister and Amelia Bones, with a couple of aurors following. One of whom was Kingsley.

'Whats going on? Why're Fudge and Kingsley here?' The youngest Weasley asked.

'Don't know, but that's all the main people of the Order here now. Well except Mad-eye.' Lupin said quietly. 'I can't imagine why Dumbeldore'd want all of us here.'

Dumbledore himself walked in just then, and beckoned to Harry. He met him just outside the hall. The first thing he saw were three muggels behind Dumbledore. Immediately he took a step back.

'Why are they here?' He asked sharply.

'Be quiet boy, that's no way to talk to your elders. Shut up and listen.' The big beefy man snapped. His rather fat son turned and giving him an odd look, backed up to stand beside his cousin.

'I thought it best if Dudley here at least saw how different your life here at Hogwarts is, compared to your life at home.'

'Actually, I wrote him this summer after you saved me from those things. I wanted to see why you're always so happy to leave us. And I wanted to thank you for what you did. I don't see witches and wizards in the same light as them.' He said pointing to his parents. There was a slight note of disgust in his voice as he said it. Harry noticed a couple of bruises were forming on his cousin.

'You too?' He whispered to him. Dudley nodded.

'Dud I understand,' Harry told Dumbledore. 'But why bring them?'

'Do you not wish them to see your life here?'

Harry an Dudley both shook their heads.

'It'll be difficult enough with me here, if mum and dad are here too, nobody would treat him the same.' Dudley said, making sense for once.

'Dud has a point professor. Who'd act normal when there are two adults hanging around all the time? Not even Hermione could to do that.'

'Very well,I shall take them home. Do you mind if I put a glamor on you young man? It'll make you look a bit different.'

Dudley glanced at Harry. 'Can't Harry do it?'

Harry shook his head. 'I've already gotten in trouble for using magic in front of you. If I were to use it _on_ you, there's not telling what would happen.

'Besides, no one of much importance can do much to me. And I do not believe Harry has done concealment charms in class yet.'

Harry grinned. 'Not in class, no. And the only wizard of importance that can do anything to you is Voldemort, and seeing as he doesn't want anyone to believe us, he's hardly going to come here when the minister's here. Don't worry Dud, it won't hurt. And he wouldn't do anything Hagrid would.'

Dudley gave a tentative nod and Dumbledore waved his wand. Dudley was now thin -though not s thin as Harry- red hair that was the same color as his aunts. His nose was a little longer as was his hair, and he was a little taller. Nothing else changed, but you wouldn't recognize him if you'd lived with him his whole life.

'Cool, you look like that kid from school. The only one that would be nice to me.'

'New name to go with the new face maybe?' Dumbledore suggested. 'That way the twins might not prank him again.

'Daniel.' Dudley said firmly. 'Always liked the name Daniel.'

'Ross, Daniel Ross. That way they won't think we're related. Say you have a cousin who's muggel-born, that way, no one's questioning you how you know about magic and all that.'

Dudley nodded. 'Not lying either. Well, sort of.'

'Anyway, you two should head into the hall, I believe professor Umbridge is waiting for you.'

Harry groaned. 'Great. I was hoping to avoid her.'

'Sorry Harry. I will be but one moment.' And he led the two Dursleys out of the castle.

'Let's get this over with, I'll tell you who everyone is as we go.' Harry said, leading him into the great hall, and to the Gryffindor table.

'Hey Harry, who's he?' Ron asked.

'Ron, this is Daniel Ross, he lives down the street. Dan this is Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks -but don't call her Nymphadora if you want kids someday-' Tonks grinned at them when Harry said this. 'Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron's' parents. Bill and Charlie, Ron's eldest brothers. Percy's next -he's up there, they kind of had a falling out.' Harry pointed at the head table. 'Fred and George, they're pranksters, watch out. They like to switch identities, so whichever twin you call them they'll answer to. And finally, Ginny Weasley -she's the youngest- and Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione re my best friends. Oh, and that's Neville Longbottom. Sorry Nevile.'

'It's alright Harry, you didn't see me here.' Neville said giving him a smile.


End file.
